


Sunday Morning (Sex)

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: A morning storm, a warm bed, and two lovers
Relationships: Adrian x Lucrezio
Kudos: 2





	Sunday Morning (Sex)

Adrian stirred from sleep, his consciousness returning from a much-needed sleep. He heard the rhythmic pitter-patter of rain on his bedroom window. He stretched his arms above his head and shifted his long legs. His eyes opened to the gray of his room. It matched the stormy sky outside his window. Unlike the cold weather however his room was cozy and warm. Adrian’s eyes settled sleepily on the person beside him. Lucrezio slept facing the window, his body in the exact position it had been when the two had fallen asleep. Adrian smiled at the sight of him.

Their schedules had been so busy they had barely had time to themselves, let alone each other. Finally they had found the time to see each other. Though last night had been a rather dull start to things. Adrian had a late night at the clinic and Lucrezio had been busy just as long. By the time they arrived at the Devorak home Rhys was the only one awake to greet them. They had gone straight to bed, both exhausted from work, cuddled close to get the contact they had been missing.

Now it was Sunday and they had all day together. Adrian moved closer, carefully moving copious strands of white-blond hair out of the way before wrapping his arms around the other. Lucrezio gave a soft content sigh. Adrian nuzzled into his neck. He breathed in the mix of Lucrezio’s scent with his own. His lips found the warm skin of Lucrezio’s neck with languid kisses. Lucrezio shifted in his arms. Nimble fingers moved into his hair. “Good morning, love,” Adrian murmured against his neck.

“Mm…” Lucrezio hummed in return. His eyes remained closed as Adrian lavished his neck and shoulder with more kisses. “What time is it…?”

“It’s hard to tell. It’s raining. But I think it’s barely dawn.”

“So early…”

Adrian laughed softly. “Do you want me to stop?” he inquired.

“Hmm-mm… Feels nice,” the other breathed. That earned him more kisses instantly. He let out a soft sigh, craning his neck to expose more of it for Adrian’s lips to explore. Adrian did just that pressing his lips to the supple skin as it was shown. Lucrezio felt Adrian’s hand run lovingly along his arm and side. A lazy smile tugged at his lips as kisses found his jaw. Lucrezio shifted onto his back at Adrian’s silent coaxing. He opened his eyes at last to Adrian’s gentle gaze. His smile grew before his lips were claimed with kisses.

A gentle hand ran up and down his side and torso. His breath caught some as Adrian’s fingers slipped past the tunic. The elder ran his hand along the bare skin. By now he knew where the scars were and how to touch them in a way that wouldn’t make Lucrezio self-conscious of them. He also knew the areas that elicited the most reactions. He could feel the soft trembling when his fingers slid beneath the hem of his tunic. Their bodies pressed close, relishing in the warmth they shared and built up inside each other. Lucrezio’s hips rocked against Adrian’s. The friction caused both to moan. More kisses to his neck and collarbone had the younger sighing softly.

Adrian’s attention was caught by his shirt being pushed up his torso. He looked down to see Lucrezio working to undress him. He slipped a hand past Lucrezio’s hips to a bare thigh. “Are you sure…?” Adrian breathed into his ear. “Everyone is home,” he reminded.

Lucrezio’s breath caught a bit when Adrian’s fingers slipped further up his thigh. His cheeks were already flushed, skin heated from Adrian’s touches and yearning for more. He knew the unspoken warning in Adrian’s words. The household could wake at any moment. Despite that Lucrezio wanted more. He pulled Adrian’s shirt up his body until he could pull it off. “I’m sure,” he replied. “Touch me, Adrian.” Adrian acquiesced with fervent kisses. His hands ran along Lucrezio’s sides as he shifted to hover over him properly. He slipped his fingers under the tunic, sliding them along the warm skin beneath. Lucrezio gave a soft sigh when Adrian’s lips moved to his torso. He raised his arms obediently so the clothing could be shed. Adrian’s lips distracted him from how exposed he was. His fingers continued along his torso and legs.

Adrian’s kisses moved lower. He ran his tongue along the scar at Lucrezio’s hip before kissing the juncture of his leg and hip. He kissed along his inner thigh. Lucrezio gave a muffled noise of pleasure when Adrian took him in his mouth. His hands gripped the sheets. Adrian could tell he was trying to keep his voice from giving them away. He could still hear the soft noises of pleasure he drew with certain flicks and rolls of his tongue. He felt Lucrezio’s legs trembling in his hold. A hand tangled in his hair sooner than he expected. Lucrezio clasped a hand to his mouth to muffle his moans. Release found him soon. His back arched off the bed and his fingers gripped at the sheets again. Adrian pulled away to kiss at his thighs. A teasing smirk played at his lips. “You’re so sensitive in the morning.” Lucrezio gave a bit of an embarrassed groan, rolling onto his side to hide his face. Adrian gave a warm chuckle as he raised himself. “Your ears are red,” he teased. Lucrezio’s flush deepened at the elder’s voice right in his ear. He reached into the drawer of his bedside table before settling behind Lucrezio. He kissed his shoulders as he slicked his fingers with oil.

Lucrezio muffled a moan into his hand when Adrian pushed a finger inside him. The kisses and bites to his neck weren’t helping him stay quiet. Adrian wrapped his free hand around from under him. Nimble fingers teased sensitive nipples as he added another finger. A third was added, and before long Lucrezio was nearing release again. “Adrian… that’s enough…” he panted. Adrian removed his fingers with a last kiss to his neck. Lucrezio moaned as Adrian entered, biting at his finger to soften the sound. Adrian raised Lucrezio’s leg for a better angle. The hand at Lucrezio’s chest continued to add pleasure. Soft moans joined the pitter-patter of the morning storm. A nip to his ear caused Lucrezio’s body to jolt. 

Adrian unwound his arm from under the other as he shifted. He moved from behind Lucrezio to be on his knees. Lucrezio gave a slight sound of surprise when his leg was raised higher. A shiver went through him at the way Adrian looked at him. Moans left him again when Adrian began to move. The new position had him reaching deeper and with more force. Lucrezio could only cling to the sheets and pillows. He was completely under Adrian’s control. The haze of sleep had long been replaced with pleasure. 

The sound of muffled footsteps caused Adrian to pause. He looked toward the hall as if he could see through the walls of his room, listening for other sounds. Soon he heard the low timbre of Julian’s voice further down the hall. Illain’s voice soon followed, the tired tone showing he was not at all ready to be awake so early. Their footsteps grew louder as they came down the main hall. Lucrezio looked at Adrian with apprehension. Adrian motioned for him to stay silent with a finger to his lips. Before Lucrezio could catch on Adrian was moving again. He gasped, quickly clamping his hands to his mouth to conceal his voice. Adrian continued moving. He heard Julian promise Illain a decadent breakfast out of home. Soon their footsteps were right outside his door and gone just as quickly. He let out a slight breath of relief when he heard the front door close. He looked back down at Lucrezio. He was still hiding his voice with his hands, soft moans still leaving him despite the cover. His skin was flushed and his brow creased with pleasure. Adrian knew this erotic sight was reserved only for him. 

Lucrezio was glad for the chance to catch some decent breath when the chance came. He opened his eyes to focus hazily on Adrian. The elder adjusted his legs until he was on his knees. Lucrezio raised himself, shivering as he felt Adrian’s hand run along his spine. It was his only warning before Adrian thrust into him with more force. Lucrezio had no way to hide his voice now. Though he was grateful for a long curtain of hair to at least hide his face. Adrian’s name left his lips, pleasure building to its peak inside him. “Adrian, I’m…”

Kisses were pressed to his back. “Go ahead, Lucrezio.” Release found Lucrezio soon after. He gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. Adrian held to his hips as his own release followed. He could feel Lucrezio trembling against him. Slowly he coaxed the other to lie down again, settling before him and drawing him in his arms. He gave a warm smile at the other’s after-glow. His fingers brushed strands of hair from his face.

“What if we had been caught…?” Lucrezio ventured.

“I put an enchantment on the room. They wouldn’t have heard a thing.”

Lucrezio registered his words in silence. A mortified blush rose to his already flushed cheeks. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

Adrian gave a small shrug. “Because seeing you try so hard to keep your voice down was erotic,” he confessed.

The younger hid his face behind his hands, hiding further by leaning into Adrian’s chest. “You’re terrible…”

Adrian laughed affectionately. He tightened his hold with a gentle squeeze and placed a kiss to his head. The sound of the rain made itself known to him again. It didn’t seem to be lifting for a while. Adrian was fine with that. He was content to spend all day in bed with Lucrezio if they had the chance. “How about a bath?” he suggested. “Then I’ll make you breakfast. And if the storm doesn’t end we’ll stay in bed all day, just us.”

Lucrezio came out of hiding to raise his head. “Are you joining me in the bath?”

“If you like,” Adrian said. Though it had been his original idea to do so.

“Of course I do.” Lucrezio placed a kiss to Adrian’s lips. Then placed a few more to the freckles on his neck. “Good morning, love,” he whispered. 

Adrian smiled at the endearment. He lifted Lucrezio’s chin to give him more kisses. Waking next to Lucrezio always brought a good start to his day. But he knew saying that would only embarrass Lucrezio further. “Good morning.”


End file.
